1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressor assemblies for compressing high pressure fluid and, more particularly, to compressor assemblies having pressure relief valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressor assemblies using a high pressure working fluid, such as carbon dioxide, are well known in the art. Such compressor assemblies typically include one or more compressor mechanisms operatively coupled to a motor. The motor and the compressor mechanisms are often hermetically sealed within a metal housing, which defines one or more sealed plenums for receiving the working fluid. The compression of a refrigerant or other working fluid, such as carbon dioxide, can result in relatively high pressures within the plenums of the housing. Thus, the housing must be made of a material having a strength and thickness sufficient to endure the pressures resulting from the compression of the working fluid. Such housings are typically made from a rigid metal, such as steel, and have a substantial thickness and the manufacture of such a compressor may be relatively difficult, time consuming and expensive. In addition, the resulting compressor may be undesirably heavy.
Pressure relief devices for relieving excessively high pressures within the housing are also known. These pressure relief devices may vent the working fluid either to the atmosphere or to a low pressure area within the refrigeration system. Some of these pressure relief devices are mounted within the interior of the housing while other pressure relief devices are installed on the lines that communicate fluid to and from the compressor assembly. These devices may complicate the manufacture of the compressor assembly when installed within the interior of the compressor housing or require additional post-manufacture installation when employed in the a refrigerant line separate from the compressor.
Although known pressure relief valves are effective at venting excessive pressures, improvements which facilitate the efficient manufacture and installation of compressors and related vapor compression systems employing pressure relief valves are desirable.